


Hey Little Brother

by TransformersG1fan271



Series: Uncharted Treasure Family [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Sam meets Nate and Elena at the same time, also I love Sam so much, and nate, because that reunion was really lacking, he also shows some emotion, kind of canon divergence, like give us that angst, tbh my whole treasure family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Sam Drake reunites with his baby brother after 14 long years.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Series: Uncharted Treasure Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Hey Little Brother

Rafe Adler was a madman, one you couldn’t see until it was too late. The brothers’ Drake learned this at the cost of one brothers’ life, leaving Nathan Drake without the last of his blood family.

He supposed that a shattered bond is what convinced Rafe to keep Sam hostage after freeing him from prison. The elder brother had immediately wanted to find Nathan, to show that he was alive and kicking after 13 years of imprisonment. Rafe had other plans, promising that death would come to Nathan if Sam tried to reveal himself. The threat worked for just over a year before Sam was able to escape, going straight for his baby brother. By the time he reached New Orleans, Sam was utterly exhausted. Bribing himself onto a cargo plane was a lot harder than it was the last time he was free, the older man cursing as he lit a cigarette. The taxi that brought him to the shipyard puttered off into the darkness after Sam paid, seemingly taking Sam’s confidence with it. 

Nathan…

God, Nathan had been the only reason Sam had remained sane for so long. The last sight he remembered of his brother was a look of horror, the look in those bright eyes sometimes startling Sam awake at night. A hand unconsciously brushed over the deep scarring, Sam sighing as he easily picked the lock to the salvage company Nathan worked for. Funny, he never pegged Nathan to be working in such a...normal job. No matter, that was a conversation for another time, Sam pausing when he heard some voices from inside the lit office ahead.

_ “Nathan, you promised to cook tonight.” _ The voice belonged to a woman, filled with a tone of amusement.

_ “I had to finish these reports ya know.” _ That voice...it was like a punch to Sam’s gut. He took a step back, shaking fingers gripping the edge of some desk behind him.  _ “I can cook it tomorrow, no more take out, I swear.” _

_ “You’d better.”  _ Sam, so caught up in the fact that his little brother didn’t sound so little anymore, didn’t notice the door being opened in front of him. A blonde-haired woman didn’t see Sam in the dark at first, looking back into the office before turning. Both stared at each other in momentary shock, as if taking in the competition,  _ and was that a wedding ring? _

_ “Who the hell are you?”  _ Her stance turned guarded, Sam not having a chance to draw breath before there he was. Nathan’s face, stern and protective, drew into shock and disbelief as he took in Sam. Sam, his brother,  _ his dead brother _ , was leaning against a table just beyond his office. Sam,  _ who was breathing _ , looking just as stunned to see Nathan, frozen still as if moving would break up an illusion. The woman looked concerned now, turning slightly to take Nathan’s hand, twin bands glinting in the light. Wedding bands, Sam realized in an instance.

_ “Sam?”  _ That voice, so strong and confident moments before, was now small and broken. It was like Nathan was 13 again, and Sam had just come home from another round of stealing.

_ “Nathan…” _ Sam slowly straightened, running a hand through his hair.  _ “You...look at ya….growin’ like a damn weed.”  _ Nathan didn’t react at first, eyes watering as he finally began to move forward. Sam wasted no time, not even caring at their audience as he yanked Nathan into a tight hug. The last 13 years just melted away, Sam hiding his face in Nathan’s shoulder as some damn tears pushed their way through closed eyes.

_ “I thought you were dead!”  _ Nathan sounded like he was having a hard time speaking those words, arms trembling slightly. _ “Oh god...I left you there…”  _

_ “No.” _ It was almost ferocious, Sam shaking his head as he pulled back.  _ “You did  _ not _ leave me there, don’t even think it.” _ Protests, at least for now, died in Nathan’s throat as he looked at his brother.

_ “How...where…”  _ So many questions, so much to speak about with so little time.

_ “Nathan...it’s a long story.”  _ Sam sighed, finally pulling away to regard the other in the room.  _ “So...little brother got hitched huh?” _

_ “Yea...oh crap yes! Sam, meet my wife Elena. Elena? Meet Sam, my...my big brother.” _ Nathan nearly jumped across the room to Elena’s side, the woman almost startled as Sam offered a timid hand to shake. 

_ “Nathan...I didn’t know you had a brother.” _ Sam had to ignore the lance through his heart, surprisingly strong hands shaking his. 

_ “I’m not surprised...the last time he saw me, I was practically dead.”  _ Sam joked weakly, nearly dying at the look on Nathan’s face. He and Elena let go of each other, one of Nathan’s hands finding Elena’s. Good, he was trying to ground himself. Sam stepped back, Elena shooting him a knowing look as Nathan took a few slow breaths. Sam had taught him that very trick, sighing as he stepped out the ajar front door, already pulling out and lighting himself a smoke. He had enough time to lean against the railing before Nathan and Elena were there, the three just standing and watching the glittering water.

_ “When did you get out?” _ Nathan finally asked after some time, watching as Sam smoked through two sticks. That damn habit needed to stop, Nathan realized, Sam was going to live longer now that he was home.

_ “One year, five months, four weeks, seven days and fifteen hours.” _ Sam would have that date of freedom burned into him for the rest of his life.  _ “Rafe...freed me from that hell.” _

_ “Rafe?! Why the hell didn’t he tell me!”  _

_ “Because he knows how much you mean to me.”  _ Sam bowed his head.  _ “Nathan, he’s still as insane as he ever was. He kept threatening your life if I didn’t help him with Avery’s damn treasure.” _ Nathan frowned as he watched Sam light up another one. He hadn’t thought about the Avery treasure, the spark it once held snuffed out the moment he dropped Sam.  _ “It took me two months to find the right time to run, and I had to find you..” _

_ “What’s your plan now?” _ Elena’s voice was calm, yet attentive as she looked at her surprise brother-in-law. Sam shrugged, exhaling some smoke into the dark sky.

_ “Keep runnin’, find that damn treasure myself, if only to give Rafe the finger. I’ll be damned if some snotnosed little shit will take our legacy from us.” _ Sam scowled, Elena noting how he said we instead of himself. Her gazed turned to Nathan’s, the gears in his head already turning. She could see that spark growing in those eyes, one that she confessed to herself late at night that she so dearly missed. Husband and wife gazed at each other, a conversation and decision made within the span of seconds.

_ “Did you know your brother is rather remarkable at finding lost cities and sunken treasures?” _ Nate gave her a slight glare as Sam looked over in surprise.

_ “No shit?” _ Oh dear, it seemed like Sam was cut off from current events more than just from inside prison.

_ “Yes shit.” _ She smiled, drawing back from Nathan.  _ “I’ll get us some take-out, you boys can chat.”  _ Sam grinned a bit as she sauntered off, watching his brother wave with a goofy smile. Nathan turned to his brother once their car was out of sight, his eyes positively gleaming.

_ “Where should I start?” _


End file.
